Rulebreakers
The Rulebreakers are an up-and-coming music band in Pyrrhia, consisting of six major members and a few minor members. Their music is often considered to be "popular," and has elements of multiple genres mixed together. Notice: All characters and the idea and backstory of the Rulebreakers band belong to Zephyrhart. You may not use any of these characters, nor the idea or group as a whole, without direct permission from Zephyrhart. Currently a WIP. Backstory A small band of thieves, exiles, and poverty-stricken individuals on the continent of Pyrrhia banded together almost seven years ago. Each of them had lost something, and each of them had no money and nothing of value to lose- except for, in a few cases, their families. But they all needed some form of support. What drew them together was their love of one thing: music. Their lead singer, Shatterbolt, had been reciting a tune for a band of dragons while his accomplice Fingal darted among the audience and picked their pockets. None of them noticed as they moved off- except for a two other thieves lurking in the shadows and waiting for the same opportunity, called Valerie and Foxglove. From there, they quickly attracted the other’s attention and explained that they, too, had musical skills- and the strategist of the group, the violinist who could play most any string instrument called Valerie, explained her idea: that they would play something for a crowd, while having their crew pick the pockets of the attracted groups. After that they would almost immediately move on. There were only four of them then- Shatterbolt, who insisted upon being called Bolt, Fingal, Valerie and Foxglove. But they all knew other dragons who would be happy to join- so they went out and got ahold of them, and gathered up a small band. Foxglove invited Alizarin and two of his friends, while Valerie brought Wampus and another of hers. Bolt called in a couple of favors with Fingal. They were all uneasy at first- after all, most of them had encountered- or been- backstabbers, at some point. A few squabbles ensued (Foxglove and Fingal often being the main perpetrators). More than one dragon left because the plan wasn’t working. They nearly got caught, a few times. But they were never completely caught, and never left behind enough evidence to suggest it was them- and after a while, they settled into it. Eventually, two years in, they were becoming more well known. Most were starting to call them the “Rulebreakers,” and the name was starting to be heard all over. Even though they were a group of pickpockets and troubled dragons, they made good music, and it wasn’t just a few dragons who noticed their potential. And- dare they say it- they actually were having fun. Being traveling musicians had their perks, and they were starting to get donations, real money that wasn’t funded by their thieving. But it was only when an elderly dragon happened to notice one stray pickpocket at his work than their life turned. Instead of turning them in, he approached them and offered them a deal: if they stopped thieving, he would travel with them and fund them until they could support themselves on what they earned. If not, he wouldn’t say anything- but he would expect them to return what they’d stolen that night, one way or another. All of them were wary. Most of them suspected a trap. After some discussion, they agreed: they’d flee town early in the morning, when no one was up, with all their goods, leaving the old dragon behind. To their luck, it worked- but it was only six months later that they were caught again near the same town, and this time, by law enforcement. They were given a deal: either pay the substantial fines and deal with tracker bands, or face jailtime for up to twelve years. But despite their fortune with donations, they didn’t have near the amount needed for the fines, and none of them wanted tracker bands. But jailtime wasn’t an option either- both Bolt and Valerie had families to support. Without the money they were sending, their families wouldn’t be able to survive. It was then that the same old dragon they’d met earlier came flying in, and spoke to the officers. He offered to take the group around with some guards to prevent them from stealing, and pay the fines. Warily, the officers accepted, and they set off again- the Rulebreakers and their guard. Despite their original anger at the older dragon, they were grateful, too. Over the next few years, the guard was taken away, and the older dragon helped them just as he said he would- funding them, providing advice, and acting as an older parent to many of them, who has lacked any sort of parental form before this. By the time they hit five years, the guard was taken away and they had enough money to keep themselves, and their families, safe, fed and sheltered. Now, at seven years, the band is known in many circles. Most of the time, the Rulebreakers travel across the continent to play their songs for all to hear, although on occasion they’ll settle for a short while for a break. They have never revealed their original purpose to anyone outside their innermost circle of friends and family. Name Origin Much of the group's music and ideas are somewhat new; their music is a "popular" style, but it has a variety of other genres mixed in, and sounds quite unique. This is their common reason for why they chose this name- breaking the rules of music- but the fact is the real reason is alluding to their original purpose. "Rulebreakers" was a way of saying "lawbreakers"- the fact that they were thieves. Later, it grew to encompass something a little different- the fact that they broke the usual thief's rule and turned to making money in the right way. Members In the beginning, only three or four of their group would stay onstage; the rest would mingle with the crowd to snatch whatever treasure and money they could. Nowadays they all stay onstage, excepting their backstage hands. All members are individual OCs. YOU MAY NOT CLAIM THEM AS YOUR OWN. Their pages and backstories are WIPs and will be linked to this page as soon as possible. '' Shatterbolt (Bolt) Bolt identifies as male, homosexual, has heritage consisting of pure Swiftwing with the Aerokinetic ability, and is currently 26 in dragon years. His voice is tenor, he sings, and will also often play a guitar-like instrument for dragons. Some of his major attributes is his upbeat attitude and natural leadership ability. Otter (Valerie) Although most of her fans know her as Valerie, the motherly violinist of the Rulebreakers was named Otter at her hatching. Otter was the bigwings of her small half-troop, and therefore their major provider. Her Mudwing mother Whitetail had indeed loved the Seawing father that looked after them, but after the death of one of her sibs, she left her six-month-old hatchlings and went back to her sibs, despite her mate's pleading. Conch, her father, fell into depression and resorted to substance abuse and attending bars farther out into the sea. His mother, Lemonshark (affectionally called Lem or Lemon by her grandchildren), stayed behind in the small village where he and Whitetale had originally intended to stay. Even at an early age, Otter could see the struggle her grandmother was having keeping them going by herself. Conch abandoned them all by the time she was two (human) years old, leaving Otter, Lemon, and her three sibs to fend for themselves. At age five, they'd long since run out of funds, and Otter made the biggest decision of her life: to leave. She struck out for towns farther inland, telling her four family members she'd be back soon with money. Otter kept her word, and worked her talons off making money at various jobs. Although she was literate and knew basic maths, she had little else but her skill for strategy and her ability with a few string instruments her grandmother had taught her. It was nigh on impossible to find educated, proper work in a world full of desperate dragons like herself. When even unskilled labor was enough, Otter knew she had no other choice but to start thieving. Knowing the potential danger, she took on a different name of Valerie- a heroine's name in one of the stories Lemonshark liked to tell them. For the next few years Valerie resorted to pick-pocketing and stealing money from some larger, more well-off businesses, as well as work, to keep her family going. She periodically visited them to bring them coin. Over time, her other sibs started finding work as well, but they were even more unskilled then she was, and her littlest brother was still battling a lung disease that had set in years ago, causing him to deal with more than a little wheezing. So when she spotted Bolt, Fingal, and their clever plan to get a little extra cash, she wasted no time in inquiring if she could join them. Otter identifies as female, pansexual, a hybrid of Seawing and Mudwing heritage (50% Seawing- dominant; 50% Mudwing- recessive) and is currently 27 in dragon years. Her voice is alto, her major instrument is the violin, and she plays most string instruments. One of her most notable traits is her kindness and overprotective habits. Foxglove Foxglove identifies as female, pansexual, a Rainwing/Icewing/Nightwing hybrid (exact combination uncertain but suspected as 50% Rainwing, 25% Icewing, 25% Nightwing), and is currently 25 in dragon years. Foxglove sings soprano, and has basic knowledge in some simple percussion instruments (maraca, tambourine, e.t.c.). She is a very reclusive dragoness who values her privacy, and tends to be somewhat cold and sharp towards strangers. Alizarin (Rin) Alizarin identifies as agender, pansexual, pure Skywing, and is currently 28 in dragon years. Their name originates from the shade of red called Alazarin crimson, but they prefer to go by Rin (or occasionally Aliz). Rin plays drums and other percussion. They like extravagance and being open, but they also like keeping a low profile and are generally a fairly unnoticeable dragon unless they purposefully make themself noticable. Wampus Wampus identifies as male, pansexual, a Mudwing/Sandwing hybrid (50% Mudwing, dominant, 50% Sandwing, recessive), and is currently 26 in dragon years. He's named after the Native American folklore spirit. His voice is bass, his major instrument is the saxophone or clarinet, and he knows how to play most woodwind instruments. Some of his most prominent traits are his laid-back attitude and his extroverted personality; he loves being around other dragons, despite his consistent quietness. Fingal Fingal identifies as male, pansexual, a pure Trickwing, and is currently 26 in dragon years. Fingal's name originates from Fingal's Cave from the Scottish folklore. He doesn't play any instrument (aside from the recorder, in which he has a few basic skills) nor does he sing in the band; instead, he acts as before-and-after entertainment and a stagehand. Fingal has a deep love of card tricks and anything to do with the illusion of magic, and so will perform tricks as entertainment. He's often considered untrustworthy by those who don't know him (especially due to his loner status), and he's a sly dragon with an eye for opportunity, but surprisingly loyal. Others ''One or two other dragons to be added! Ideas for instruments, tribes, e.t.c. welcome! (At least one with be another pickpocket.) Category:Groups